


[vid] Clear the Area

by kaydeefalls



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Character Study, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Gen, M/M, POV Character of Color
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-06
Updated: 2014-09-06
Packaged: 2018-02-16 07:45:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2261583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaydeefalls/pseuds/kaydeefalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><em>You find your way back down, and I'll keep the area clear.</em> A Sam Wilson vid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[vid] Clear the Area

**Author's Note:**

> Music: "Clear the Area", Imogen Heap  
> Download: [Mediafire](https://www.mediafire.com/?pna9wk5qg7q6wx6) (.mov, 77MB)

[Clear the Area (Falcon fanvid)](http://vimeo.com/105404976) from [kaydee falls](http://vimeo.com/user1936478) on [Vimeo](https://vimeo.com).

LYRICS by Imogen Heap:

Knock, knock...are you alone?  
No one's out here and I was not followed  
Love, love, you're already home  
Party's over and you don't look so good

You find your way back down  
And I'll keep the area clear (please clear the area)  
When you find your way back down in one piece  
Then I'll just be waiting here - right here

Low light, mercury morning  
No need to stay as it's always nothing  
But your eyes tell a whole other story  
And I feel the weight of the world  
Won't talk, won't try, just move  
It's too still in your sadness  
Cry, give up, it's okay  
You've just got to trust me

You find your way back down.  
And I'll keep the area clear (please clear the area)  
When you find your way back down in one piece  
Then I'll just be waiting here - right here

Slowly, darling, nobody means anymore to me than you  
If you're in, baby then I'm in (into this) with you, always  
Careful, close to the edge (You're scaring me)  
Fall in to my arms (where did it all fall?)  
Fall into love, love

You find your way back down  
And I'll keep the area clear (please clear the area)  
When you find your way back down in one piece  
Then I'll just be waiting here - right here.

You find your way back down (way back down)  
And I'll keep the area clear (please clear the area)  
When you find your way back down in one piece  
Then I'll just be waiting here - right here


End file.
